1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to sampling systems which may included containers, pumps, tubing and the like which may provide for an improved sampling of lubricants, fuels, water and various other chemicals. More particularly, the present invention includes a sampling system which provides for minimal contamination of samples while simultaneously reducing the likelihood of environmental contamination.
2. Background Art
Environmental sampling has a long history of use with particular interest of insuring that soil, air or water conditions meet the requirements of the location's specific government entity. For sampling, a variety of different devices are utilized depending upon the nature of the materials to be sampled as well as potential contamination as well as the degree of hazardous of chemicals within the media. Ideally, sampling is in accordance with certain EPA protocols within the United States and furthermore the specific method must be conducted so as to reduce the risk of danger and potential spills in handling a variety of samples.
As a result of the need for meeting EPA protocols, a variety of different sampling methods and apparatuses have been created. For example, in Beausoleil et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,948, a package for transporting temperature-sensitive samples is provided which can be used for ground and water samples that are snugly retained within a cavity of one or more foamed plastic blocks. Furthermore, a liquid absorbent layer is also placed in the bottom of a cooler with the plastic liner bag enclosing the samples within the plastic blocks.
Despite there being a variety of different sampling devices existing in the prior art, there is a need for improved sampling system which may include containers for the sampling of lubricants, fuels, Water and various other chemicals. Furthermore, there is a need for items that include minimal contamination of samples, faster means of sampling, effective configuration control of samples and the reduced likelihood of environmental contamination.
With the prior art, the sampling processes used are prone to contamination of the sample from external sources. The contamination may be caused by ambient dust, contaminated tools, unclean processes, and cross contamination due to multiple use of equipment. There are many techniques used to minimize contamination, but most involve cumbersome steps and additional equipment. Furthermore, the more common techniques involve assembly and disassembly of sampling equipment to adapt to the various types of applications. The required steps increase the likelihood of mistakes and wasted time.
Samples are also subject to loss, mix-incorrect labeling, and data handling mistakes. These mistakes are common in existing processes due to incomplete processes and complex sampling equipment.
Finally, many products on the market are also prone to contamination of the environment. This is especially true when sampling lubricants, fuels, and other chemicals. The causes range from oversampling due to poor quality samples, poor techniques, and disposal of used components.